Jaime Lennister
Ser Jaime Lennister (eng.: Lannister) auch bekannt als der Königsmörder, ist der ältere Sohn von Tywin Lennister von Casterlystein und Zwillingsbruder von Cersei Lennister, mit der er ein weitgehend geheimes inzestuöses Verhältnis hat seit seiner Kindheit bzw. Jugend, aus der drei Kinder entsprangen, die Robert Baratheon zugerechnet werden: Joffrey, Myrcella und Tommen. Er war das jüngste je eingesetzte Königsgardist mit 15 Jahren. Er erhielt den Schandnamen "Königsmörder", als er gegen Ende von Roberts Rebellion seinen König Aerys II. Targaryen ermordete. Ab Sturm der Schwerter wird er zum POV-Charakter in den Büchern. In der TV-Serie wird er gespielt von Nikolaj Coster-Waldau. Charakter & Erscheinung Jaime ist ein geborener Krieger, und die meisten seiner Fähigkeiten liegen in der Kriegskunst. Er zeigt wenig Interesse für Politik und Hofintrigen. wie er selbst sagt, fühlt er sich nur lebendig, wenn er um Leben und Tod kämpft oder wenn er mit einer Frau schläft. Allerdings findet man bei ihm auch oft eine Gefühlslosigkeit, die an Arroganz grenzt Die Herren von Winterfell, I-Tyrion I . Jaime hat das typische Äußere eines Lennisters, er hat Haar so blond wie Blattgold Die Herren von Winterfell, I-Eddard I und grüne Augen, dazu ein Lächeln, scharf wie ein Messer Die Herren von Winterfell, I-Jon I . Seine Paradeuniform ist zunächst eine goldene Rüstung, darüber der weiße Umhang der Königsgarde, dazu trägt er ein goldenes Schwert und einen Helm in Löwenform Die Herren von Winterfell, I-Sansa II . Mit seiner Schwester Cersei führt er ein inzestuöses Verhältnis, seit sie Kinder sind Das Erbe von Winterfell, II-Eddard II . Zu seinem Bruder Tyrion verhält er sich loyal und respektvoll, was dieser Jamie hoch anrechnet . Er schenkte Tyrion zu seinem 23. Geburtstag ein Pferd Die Herren von Winterfell, I-Tyrion IV . Tyrion hält ihn aber auch für unbesonnen, stur und leicht aufzubringen. Er löst seine PRobleme immer mit dem Schwert Die Herren von Winterfell, I-Tyrion V . Jaime legt großen Wert auf die Familienehre, was er z.B. bei der Strafaktion gegen Eddard Stark und die Stark-Männer in Königsmund zeigt Die Herren von Winterfell, I-Eddard IX . Vergangenheit Kindheit Jaime ist der älteste Sohn von Lady Joanna und Lord Tywin Lennister, dem Oberhaupt von Haus Lennister und der reichste Mann der Sieben Königslande. Jaime und seine wenige Augenblicke ältere Zwillingsschwester Cersei waren in ihrer Kindheit schon unzertrennlich, und sie gingen dabei sogar soweit, sexuell zu experimentieren. Dabei wurden sie schließlich von einem Diener entdeckt, der ihre Mutter informierte. Jaimes Schlafgemach wurde daraufhin auf die andere Seite der Burg verlegt, und ihnen beiden wurde befohlen, so etwas nie wieder zu tun. Im Alter von neun Jahren starb seine Mutter bei der Geburt von Tyrion Lennister. Obwohl sein Vater und seine Schwester Tyrion die Schuld für ihren Tod geben, behandelt Jaime seinen Bruder stets respektvoll . Rittertum ... Königsgarde Als Tyrion 13 Jahre alt war, rettete Jaime und er ein gewöhnliches 14-jähriges Bauernmädchen namens Tysha vor Räubern, als sie auf dem Weg von Lennishort nach Casterlystein waren. Während Jaime die Verfolgung der Männer aufnahm, kümmerte sich Tyrion um das Mädchen. Sie war die Tochter eines Kleinbauern und eine Waise. Er spendierte ihr ein Essen in einem Gasthaus, sie vebrachten die Nacht miteinander und Tyrion verliebte sich in sie. Er bestach einen betrunkenen Septon, damit er sie vermählte. Nachdem sein Vater Tywin Lennister hinter die Heirat kam, verpasste er Tyrion eine Lektion: zunächst brachte er Jaime dazu, Tyrion anzulügen, dass er Tysha bezahlt und die ganze Szene geplant hätte (was Tyrion tatsächlich sehr lange glaubt), dann ließ er Tysha holen und von seiner Garde vergewaltigen, wobei sie für jeden Mann einen Silberhirschen bekam. Am Ende konnte sie die Münzen nicht in ihren Händen festhalten, so viele waren es. Zum Abschluss musste Tyrion mit ihr schlafen, und er musste sie mit einem Golddrachen bezahlen, weil er schließlich ein Lennister ist und daher als etwas besseres gilt Das Erbe von Winterfell, II-Tyrion I . Jaime erzählte Tyrion nie die Wahrheit. Königsmörder Nach der Schlacht am Trident zog der bis dahin neutral gebliebene Lord Tywin Lennister in den Krieg. Seine Hauptsorge war, dass Aerys' in Anbetracht seines sicheren Untergangs Jaime etwas antun könnte oder dass Jaime selbst im Eifer des Gefecht etwas Unkluges tun könnte. Die Lennister-Truppen marschierten vor den Toren von Königsmund auf und baten um Einlass. Obwohl Lord Varys den König davor warnte, dass Tywin ein falsches Spiel treibe, öffnete Aerys auf Groß-Maester Pycelles Rat hin die Tore. Sofort begannen die Lennister-Truppen mit der Plünderung von Königsmund in Roberts Namen. Jaime wurde nun die Verteidigung der Roten Bergfeste übertragen, weil er der einzige und letzte Ritter der Königsgarde in der Stadt war. Jaime wusste, dass er keine Chance gegen die Übermacht der gegnerischen Truppen hatte, also ließ er beim König anfragen, ob er mit ihnen in Verhandlungen treten könne. Aerys antwortete, dass Jaime ihm als Zeichen seiner Treue seines Vaters Kopf bringen solle. Jaime bemerkte außerdem, dass Lord Rossard beim König war, was ihn vermuten ließ, dass Aerys die ganze Stadt anzünden wollte. Jaime ging zum Thronsaal und traf auf dem Weg dorthin auf Lord Rossard, der wie ein gewöhnlicher Soldat gekleidet war und flüchten wollte. Jaime stellte Rossard und streckte ihn mit seinem Schwert nieder. Als er in den Thronsaal eintrat und Aerys dort antraf, fragte dieser ihn, ob das Blut an seinem Schwert von seinem Vater sei oder ob er den Befehl noch ausführen würde. Als Jaime erwiderte, es sei das Blut Rossards, geriet Aerys in Panik und konnte seine Därme nicht mehr kontrollieren. Er versuchte, auf den Thron zu fliehen, aber Jaime bekam ihn zu packen und zerrte ihn von den Treppen. Der König quieckte wie ein Schwein, als Jaime ihm mit einem Hieb die Kehle durchschnitt. Lord Tywin Lennisters Männer, angeführt von Ser Elys Westerling und Lord Roland Rallenhall, stürmten in den Thronsaal, gerade als Jaime den König ermordet hatte und verhinderten so, dass sich Jaime der Verantwortung für seine Tat entziehen konnte. Jaime befahl ihnen, dafür zu sorgen, dass die Kämpfe eingestellt würden und dass jeder, der sich ergibt, verschont werden sollte. Lord Rallenhall fragte, ob jemand Neues zum König ausgerufen werden sollte, sprach dabei aber nicht aus, ob es Tywin, Robert oder etwa ein Überlebender aus dem Haus Targaryen sein solle. Jamie erklärte ihm, dass es ihm egal sei. Dann setzte er sich selbst auf den Eisernen Thron, um abzuwarten, wer nun erschien, um den Thron zu beanspruchen. Als kurz darauf Lord Eddard Stark den Thronsaal betrat, fand dieser Jaime immer noch auf dem Thron sitzend vor Das Erbe von Winterfell, II-Eddard II . Auf die Frage hin, was er auf dem Thron mache, sagte Jaime, er habe ihn nur warmgehalten für ihren gemeinsamen Freund Robert Die Herren von Winterfell, I-Eddard II . In den folgenden Tagen suchte Jaime heimlich nach den beiden verbliebenen Pyromantikern, die von Aerys Plan gewusst hatten und ließ sie umbringen. Obwohl Eddard darauf bestand, dass Jaime seinen weißen Umhang aufgeben müsse, um sich der Nachtwache anzuschließen, befolgte Robert eher Jon Arryns Rat und begnadigte Jaime. Er und Ser Barristan Selmy konnten weiter der Königsgarde dienen. Robert gab Jaime den Namen "Königsmörder". Obwohl Jaime im ganzen Reich für seinen Verrat beschimpft wird, hält er selbst sein Handeln für ehrenwert, weil seine wahren Gründe für die meisten unbekannt bleiben. Unter König Robert Beim Turnier zu Ehren des Namenstags von Prinz Joffrey wird Jaime von Loras Tyrell aus dem Sattel gehoben Die Herren von Winterfell, I-Catelyn IV . Jüngste Ereignisse Band 1 - Die Herren von Winterfell Jaime Lennister erscheint zusammen mit König Robert Baratheon, seiner Schwester Cersei und einem großen Hofstaat auf Winterfell, wo Robert Eddard drängt, die neue Hand des Königs zu werden. Jaime wurde von König Robert zum neuen Wächter des Ostens ernannt, eine Entscheidung, die Eddard nicht gefällt, da er seit Roberts Rebellion den Lennisters gegenüber sehr misstrauisch ist . Er nimmt zusammen mit der königlichen Familie am Fest zu Ehren des Königs teil . An dem Tag vor der Abreise nach Königsmund wird Jaime mit seiner Schwester Königin Cersei von Bran Stark zufällig dabei beobachtet, wie sie Sex in der Turmruine haben, und Jaime stößt Bran aus dem Turmfenster in der Absicht, ihn zu töten, um das Geheimnis ihrer Liebesbeziehung weiter zu bewahren Die Herren von Winterfell, I-Bran II . Auf dem Weg nach Königsmund streiten sich Robert und Eddard über die Loyalität der Lennisters, insbesondere wegen der Ereignisse bei der Plünderung von Königsmund, aber der König sieht keinen Grund zur Besorgnis. Auch ist Eddard gegen Roberts Absicht, Jaime zum neuen Wächter des Ostens zu ernennen Die Herren von Winterfell, I-Eddard II Die Herren von Winterfell, I-Eddard V . Auf dem Turnier der Hand besiegt er in den ersten beiden Runden mühelos Ser Andar Rois und Lord Bryk Caron, dann mit deutlich mehr Mühe Ser Barristan Selmy in der dritten Runde. Beim Festmal am ersten Tag des Turniers ist König Robert so betrunken, dass er Cersei vor der ganzen Festgesellschaft anschreit. Als Jaime ihm beschwichtigend die Hand auf die Schulter legt, wird er von Robert weggestoßen, sodass er stolpert und fällt. Robert prahlt, dass er mit seinem Kriegshammer immer noch jeden im Reich besiegen könnte . Am zweiten Tag wird er nach zwei Runden von Sandor Clegane besiegt, nachdem er ihn im ersten Durchgang fast aus dem Sattel gehoben hatte. Nach seinem Sturz ist sein Helm so verdreht und zerbeult, dass er blind zu einem Schmied gebracht werden muss, während die Meute grölt und lacht Die Herren von Winterfell, I-Eddard VII . Wenig später stellt er mit 20 seiner Männer Eddard Stark und drei seiner Wachmänner in den Straßen von Königsmund, nachdem dieser Untersuchungen in Chatayas Bordell unternommen hat. Er sagt, dass er die Entführung seines Bruders rächen will und bringt die drei Wachen Eddards um, darunter Jory Cassel. Eddard bricht sich ein Bein und wird bewusslos . Ale Eddard nach einer Woche Bewusstlosigkeit wieder erwacht, ist Jaime nach Casterlystein geflohen, um sich seinem Vater anzuschließen Die Herren von Winterfell, I-Eddard X . Band 2 - Das Erbe von Winterfell In Casterlystein stellt er zusammen mit seinem Vater sofort ein Heer zusammen, woraufhin Schnellwasser den Pass am Goldzahn schließen lässt Das Erbe von Winterfell, II-Catelyn I . In der Zwischenzeit stirbt König Robert und Cersei lässt Eddard mit Hilfe der Goldröcke gefangen nehmen Das Erbe von Winterfell, II-Eddard IV . Familie *{Tywin Lennister} sein Vater *{Joanna Lennister}, seine Mutter **Cersei Lennister, seine Schwester **Robert Baratheon, Cerseis Gemahl ***Joffrey Baratheon, (unbekannterweise) sein Sohn ***Myrcella Baratheon, (unbekannterweise) seine Tochter ***Tommen Baratheon, (unbekannterweise) sein Sohn **'Jaime Lennister' **Tyrion Lennister, sein jüngerer Bruder Siehe auch * im Game of Thrones Wiki. Quellen *http://awoiaf.westeros.org/index.php/Jaime_Lannister Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Haus Lennister Kategorie:Mitglieder der Königsgarde Kategorie:POV - Charaktere Kategorie:Charaktere aus den Westlanden Kategorie:Wächter des Ostens